


glass nobles in glass castles

by American_Pandora



Series: all the silhouettes you've made [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Sad Fluff, THEY WERE HAPPY ONCE UPON A TIME, three heads of the dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Pandora/pseuds/American_Pandora
Summary: 290AC will be known by the maesters as The Year of Fallen Queens; it will be known by Visenya as the year her family fractured apart like a thousand little pieces of glass.A look into Visenya's memory in theall the silhouettes you've madeuniverse.





	

Queen Elia is nothing in her memory but a low laugh, the scent of rosemary and thyme and citrus. Sometimes at night, before she falls asleep, she hears a laughing voice saying, " _Oh, but you're going to be such a beauty, just like your mother!_ " and Visenya just knows that this is Elia, the woman her mother loves more than Father, the Queen who died and took pieces of Ashara Dayne with her when she did. 

Visenya remembers Grandmother Rhaella little better though, and what she does remember involve being tucked in one large bed between Dany and Allyria while Grandma told them stories, the sounds of a feast rising through the stone floor of the Red Keep, Rhaenys on Daenerys' other side. They fall asleep, all of them, in one giant pile, and Aegon and Viserys wake them up by jumping on their bed and hitting them with pillows. 

The screams and giggles eventually bring in Father, Aunt Elia, Mother, Uncle Arthur and Uncle Lewyn. Uncle Lewyn even joins in, taking Viserys out in a manner he proclaims unfair due to Lewyn's armor. 

This is Visenya's favorite memory. Uncle Arthur dramatically pretending to be beaten by her, Mother's unrestrained laugh, Elia's own like tinkling bells, the smile on Father's face that was for once not tinged with sadness. A whole smile, with teeth and everything. 

(Visenya will not see this smile on her Father's face for years, will not hear Mother laugh unrestrainedly and with pure joy like this for a long time. 290AC will be known by the maesters as The Year of Fallen Queens; it will be known by Visenya as the year her family fractured like a thousand little pieces of glass.)

**Author's Note:**

> just a small piece to help me get over writer's block on some bigger pieces I'm working on!
> 
> What viewpoints do you guys want to read about?


End file.
